El Ensayo
by AleColfer
Summary: Nuevas Direcciones se preparaba para unas seccionales sin la mayoría de sus cantantes, los chicos con Quinn y Tina pensaban en algo...cuando se les ocurre algo loco, Kurt se niega rotundamente. que pasa cuando Blaine lo descubre? Celos!Blaine Espero que les guste :3


**El Ensayo**

Habia pasado exactamente dos dias desde la pelea que Blaine tuvo con Sam y las cosas parecian bastante bien, el moreno y el rubio decidieron olvidar el accidente y continuar con la coreografia pero aun asi no podian lograr sacar nada, las seccionales eran ya en unos dias y las nuevas direcciones estaban perdidos.

-y si hacemos una coreografía tan buena que las canciones no tengan que ser cantadas- opino Sam sonriendo feliz

- es una competencia de canto inteligente- se burló Puck

- mejor bailemos en parejas- Rory opino mirando a todos con una sonrisa en su resplandeciente rostro

- somos muchos chicos y solo tenemos dos chicas…- Mike miro a las chicas que parecían pensativas

-opino que las canciones estan bien y no debemos cambiarlas- Tina miro a todos serios- Quinn y yo ya hicimos el vestuario de acuerdo a la coreografía que sea

-Tina y yo cumplimos- Quinn levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento- ustedes encárguense del baile

- donde esta Blaine?- pregunto Kurt frunciendo el ceño

- al parecer él y Finn estan juntos para ver una idea que tuvo tu noviecito- Puck sonrió

-pero aun asi nosotros debemos tener algo por si los chicos no lo logran- Mr. Schouster opino

-no tener chicas complica todo

-chicos ayer vi un programa en televisión donde una pareja competía por un premio o algo asi y el chico elevaba a la chica de una manera tan rara- Mike opino

- Tina podemos elevarte?- pregunto Puck mirando a la asiática

-no me gusta que ninguno de ustedes me toque- se reusó la morena- además lo hubieran dicho antes ya que las faldas son muy cortas

- es cierto…- Quinn la apoyo

- asi ganaremos- sonrió Puck

-bueno debemos elevar a alguien- continuo Mike

-apoyo a Mike- Sam se unió- se vería genial si hacemos algo asi

-las chicas no podrán- Will dijo decidido

-elevemos a un chico- opino Rory- y que este se pare o haga algo… será igual de genial

-los chicos somos pesados…no podremos sostener a ningún chico por mucho tiempo- Puck bufo- no conozco a ningún chico tan liviano

-debe haber uno- Sam se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos mientras Will buscaba también aun buen candidato para eso, obviamente las mujeres ya tenían al mejor candidato y no les importaba que este no quisiera, sonrieron cómplices y miraron al castaño.

-tenemos a alguien en mente- opino Quinn mirando a Puck- no sé si recuerdas que elevabas a un chico cada vez que lo botabas a los basureros- lentamente hizo que sus ojos vieran a Kurt que parecía no notar la indirecta, Puck sonrió al enterarse de lo que la rubia indicaba.

-claro porque no lo pensé antes- Puck sonrió cómplice- Mike lo recuerdas… en segundo año- el asiático lo miro confundido hasta que también capto la indirecta

-era liviano… hasta podía cargarlo con un hombro

-Sam- Puck miro al rubio- cuando estábamos en las duchas el año pasado y ya no tenías crema recuerdas que le pediste al CHICO que te preste un poco y cuando no quiso lo sujetaste y lo llevaste hasta las duchas de vuelta para amenazarlo con mojarlo cuando este ya tenía toda la porquería en su cara- Sam no tuvo que escuchar todo eso ya que cuando dijo: "amenazaste con volverlo a meter en la ducha" se enteró quien era

-lo sé- sonrió cómplice

Will miro sonriente al darse cuenta que todos hablaban del mismo chico que ahora se encontraba muy distraído mirando una revista, no fue hasta los 5 minutos que el castaño levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban.

-qué?- pregunto asustado

-Kurt… ven aquí- Puck se había levantado de la silla y extendía a su mano al castaño

-ahhh no- dijo dudoso

-mejor ven aquí- Sam le sujeto el codo y lo jalo

- vas a arrugar mi saco Sam… Suelta- miro buscando ayuda con la chicas pero estas lo miraban riendo volteo a ver al profesor pero este asintió indicando que estaban en lo correcto

-déjame hacerlo a mí- dijo Mike- si yo puedo es que todos podrán

-además Kurt estuvo en Ballet de niño- sonrió Mike- debe saber quedarse por mucho tiempo

-te que estan hablando?- pregunto un molesto Kurt

Todas las nuevas direcciones le sonrieron.

Blaine caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la sala del coro con Finn a su lado, el más alto le contaba acerca de su última pelea que tuvo con Kurt y le platicaba de las veces en que Kurt hablaba de él, que según el mariscal de campo, eran demasiadas. Blaine escuchaba atento ya que le encantaba escuchar los pequeños detalles de Kurt, los dos llegaron al salón de coro y se pararon en la puerta.

-me alegra que ahora seamos amigos- comento el moreno sonriéndole a Finn

-tenemos que serlo… algún dia de casaras con Kurt y no quiero que las reuniones en familia sean incomodas- sonrió- Rachel y Kurt se aman asi que nosotros también

Blaine quiso decir que amaba la idea de pasar la vida con Kurt pero no pudo al escuchar el claro grito el castaño. Blaine miro asustado a Finn quien se encogió de hombros, entraron apresurados al lugar y se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba, Finn sonreía al ver la escena en cambio Blaine frunció el ceño y se puso rojo de ira.

Kurt se encontraba en los brazos de Puck mientras este lo alzaba, hablaron algo para luego Sam se les uniera y ahora los dos intentaban hacer que Kurt se elevara en el aire.

-sería mejor y hacemos que te una voltereta algo asi como una clase de acrobacia en el aire- apoyo Mike sonriendo al castaño- Kurt deja de moverte tanto o te caerás

-oh yo te hare caer- amenazo el castaño que intentaba hacer que Puck y Sam lo soltaran, Will sonrió al ver lo fácil que era cargar al castaño y que si sería buena idea hacer que Kurt se luciera más en esta actuación.

-pero que hacen?- pregunto Finn entre risas- Kurt porque no dijiste que querías hacer una acrobacia… eso es genial!- apoyo el más alto- déjame los ayudo

Finn ahora se unió agarrando a Kurt estilo novia para luego hacer que Puck apoye sus manos en los pies del castaño y los eleve para hacerlo subir, en tanto Sam lo sujetaba de la cintura para que no cayera.

-listos- Mike sonrió-a hora lo elevan a la cuenta de tres- Blaine estaba más que molestó al ver que tantos hombres tocaban a SU novio- uno..- comenzó Mike y lentamente acomodaron al castaño- dos…-Kurt parecía apunto de matar a todos- tres!-grito

-alto!- dijo antes que los tres elevaran a Kurt- alto… Alto…. Alto!- repitió

-pero Blaine- se quejó Finn que parecía más que listo

-bajen a mi novio- sentencio señalando el piso, los chicos se miraron entre sí para luego soltar al castaño quien estaba más que sorprendido. Blaine suspiro.

-qué demonios hacían?- pregunto intentando lo parecer tan celoso que Kurt no le dejaba tocar su cintura en público pero los chicos si podían, sujeto al castaño de la mano y lo alejo de los deportistas para ponerlo a su lado

-tuvimos la idea de elevar a una chica pero al ver que el vestuario de las chicas es con falda decidimos que no sería fácil asi que escogimos al chico más liviano- aclaro rápido Rory

-y ese sería Kurt- continuo Puck- vamos Blaine no es para tanto..

-primero…. Nadie toca a mi novio más que yo- anuncio- segundo… no se ilusionen porque no elevaran a Kurt por los aires porque sería muy peligroso… tercero- miro al castaño con clara preocupación- estas bien? No te lastimaron esos deportistas insensibles?

Los tres que ahora parecían más que sorprendidos dejaron en paz el tema, Blaine parecía calmado y alegre la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando se ponía bravo era de armas tomar, Kurt sonrió a su novio para luego agradecerle lo que hizo, Will también lo dejo en paz pero sugirió que Kurt debía hacer alguna acrobacia, Kurt acepto pero Blaine exigió que en esta no tengan que tocarlo nadie excepto tal vez el, Kurt amaba la parte celosa de su pequeño y bravo novio.

Esa noche en la habitación de Blaine los dos venía una película sin realmente verla, Kurt volteo a su novio.

-Blaine..- el aludido asintió- puedo preguntarte algo?

-ya lo hiciste amor- sonrió el moreno- claro que puedes- continuo

-que paso en el ensayo… digo, cuando entraste

Blaine sonrió- nada importante.. Solo no me gusto que tanto Sam, Puck y Finn se acercaran tanto a ti

-porque?- pregunto

-porque eres mi novio y no soporto verte cerca de esos tres musculosos- exclamo- Sam de sostenía la cintura

-te molesto?- pregunto dudoso y apenado

-no... No cariño- le acaricio la mejilla- pero no me gusto que ellos si puedan tocarte y yo tenga "mano fría" cada vez

-hablamos de esto

-lo sé pero… desde la primera vez que lo hicimos ya no quieres hacerlo otra vez…

-y tú quieres?- pregunto mirándolo

-más que nada Kurt

-pensé que tú eras el que no lo quería- aclaro- pensé que no te guste en la primera vez que ahora no querías mas

-por eso no querías tener intimidad

-Blaine- el beso en los labios lentamente- te amo

El moreno no respondió con palabras sino que volvió a besarlo

-también te amo

- si te molesta que los chicos me toquen pues...- Kurt le sujeto la mano y se la llevo a su trasero- ellos no tocaran eso... Solo tú

-me alegra escuchar eso

Se volvieron a besar, ahora se acostaron en la cama y la película quedo olvidada.. Los dos hicieron el amor esa noche y se amaron más que nada, Kurt no sabía como pero la explosión de celos que Blaine lo había encendido, su novio era muy guapo cuando estaba enojado… realmente amaba a Blaine

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Blaine despertó y admiro a su novio, este le mostraba su pálida piel, la acaricio lentamente y le susurraba palabras de amor en la oreja, amaba demasiado a su castaño novio… amaba tanto a Kurt


End file.
